customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
On August 2014, I am going to upload some more Barney episodes, videos and albums coming soon! (by battybarney2014)
Hey, guys! This is battybarney2014 here. Today I'm gonna upload some more Barney episodes, home videos and music albums coming in August 2014 before I get back to school this fall. For my friends on YouTube. First I'm gonna upload the modern Barney videos from HIT Entertainment, 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment and Lionsgate Home Entertainment! *A-Counting We Will Go (2010 video) for kids zoo *Best Fairy Tales (2010 Version) for 4lifebarney *I Can Do It! (2011 Version) originally for Kids Video Channel (kidsureloves) and kids zoo *Movin' and Groovin' (2004 Version) originally for Kids Video Channel (kidsureloves) *Just Imagine (2005 Version) full version originally for Kids Video Channel (kidsureloves) and edited the closing previews to the 2005 VHS originally for Daniel's copy (barneyallday/BarneyIn2014) *A Very Merry Christmas (2011 Version) for kids zoo *Let's Go on Vacation (2009 Version) originally for Kids Video Channel (kidsureloves) *Let's Go to the Firehouse (2007 Version) for Bultum2000 Then the Barney episodes and videos spoke from many different languages *Barney's Halloween Party (Portuguese) for SGBarneyArchive *Barney's Night Before Christmas (Portuguese) for SGBarneyArchive *Numbers! Numbers! (Portuguese) for SGBarneyArchive *Let's Go for a Ride! (Portuguese) for SGBarneyArchive *Riff's Musical Zoo (Portuguese) for SGBarneyArchive *Special Skills (Portuguese) for SGBarneyArchive *Rhythm (Portuguse) for SGBarneyArchive *Let's Play School (Portuguese) for SGBarneyArchive *Barney's Beach Party (Portuguese) for SGBarneyArchive *Walk Around the Block with Barney (Portuguese) for SGBarneyArchive *All Mixed Up (Spanish) for SGBarneyArchive *Imagination Island (German) for BarneyFan100 *Barney in Outer Space (Spanish) for TheDylanandfriends *Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons (Spanish) originally uploaded by: battybarney1995 *Waiting for Santa (Spanish) for BarneyFan100 *Happy Birthday, Barney! (Spanish) for BarneyFan100 *Barney Live! in New York City (Spanish) for BarneyFan100 *What's in a Name? (Portuguese) for SGBarneyArchive *Howdy, Friends! (Portuguese) for SGBarneyArchive *Barney's Band (Korean) for SGBarneyArchive *Oh, Brother...She's My Sister (Korean) for SGBarneyArchive The DVD version from the Philippines, "Sing Along with Barney" for SGBarneyArchive And also some Barney music albums *Happy Holidays, Love Barney (Spanish) for SGBarneyArchive *Songs in the Key of Purple (Sample music CD) *Barney Live in Concert: Birthday Bash! - Original Cast Recording (2011) for SGBarneyArchive *Barney's Favorite Songs (German Album) *Barney Rocks! (2000) for ourpurplefriend/VideoStationBRNY (Scott) *The Barney Boogie (Spanish) for SGBarneyArchive *Barney's Greatest Hits: The Early Years (2000) for SGBarneyArchive *Run, Jump, Skip and Sing (Spanish) for SGBarneyArchive *Barney's Sing-Along: Halloween Party (1998) for mario555227 *Barney for Baby: Love and Lullabies (2000) for SGBarneyArchive *I Love to Sing with Barney (1999) for SGBarneyArchive *Let's Sing Together (Barney Spanish Album) for ourpurplefriend/VideoStationBRNY (Scott) *Barney's Favorites Vol. 1 (Spanish Album of "Las Canciones de Barney") for Jeremy Crispo *Barney's Favorites Vol. 2 (Spanish Album of "Las Canciones de Barney 2") for BarneyFan100 *Barney's Favorite Songs (German Album) for SonicHog (Drew) Barney & Friends episodes on PBS, Sprout and TWCK *Ahora Mismo!: Spain (PBS Version) for SGBarneyArchive *To Catch a Thief - A Mystery Adventure (PBS Version) for SGBarneyArchive *You Can Count on Me! (Sprout Version) barneyallday's copy for SGBarneyArchive *Bop 'til You Drop (Sprout Version) for battybarney1995 *On the Road Again (Sprout Version) originally uploaded by: barneyallday/BarneyIn2014 (Daniel) *The Sword in the Sandbox - A Storybook Adventure (PBS Version) for Bultum2000 *A Bird of a Different Feather: Hawaii (PBS Version) for Bultum2000 *Pot Full of Sunshine (PBS Version) for ourpurplefriend/VideoStationBRNY (Scott) and end credits in the Sprout version for Daniel's copy (barneyallday/BarneyIn2014) *Star Light, Star Bright (Sprout Version) for Daniel's copy (barneyallday/BarneyIn2014)